Ende eines Traumes
by IceCream Junkie
Summary: Ein spätes Eingeständnis. Kathryn trauert um ihren 1. Offizier.


Disclaimer: Eigentlich werden ja keine Namen genannt. Von daher liegt der Großteil der Rechte an diesem „Meisterwerk" wohl bei mir. Aber ein ganz kleiner Teil gehört Paramount, die mich immerhin inspiriert haben.

Summary: Ein spätes Eingeständnis. Kathryn trauert um ihren 1. Offizier.

Rating: K+

Kategorie: Tragik

Dedication: Für Mirjam, meinen Kummerkasten. :-)

* * *

**Ende eines Traumes**

by IceCream Junkie

Ich habe geträumt. Jahre lang lebte ich in einer Traumwelt. Ich war dort mit dir. Wir waren glücklich. Doch irgendwann zerplatzen Träume. Sie lösen sich einfach in Luft auf und zurück bleibt gähnende Leere und Einsamkeit. Es entsteht eine Lücke die nichts und niemand ausfüllen kann. So sehr man es auch versucht. Es funktioniert nicht. Man scheitert. Den Rest seines Lebens wird man immer wieder an diese Lücke, diesen Verlust erinnert. Diese Erinnerung schmerzt. Doch gleichzeitig hält sie dich auch lebendig. Du lebst in meiner Erinnerung. So bist du immer bei mir. In meinen Gedanken. Ich beginne wieder zu träumen. Wie wäre es, wenn du hier wärst, bei mir? Wenn ich dich berühren könnte? Ich würde keine Zeit mehr verschwenden. Ich würde dir meine Zuneigung, meine Liebe beweisen. Ich würde für uns kämpfen und jeden Preis zahlen, um mit dir zusammensein zu können. Ich würde alles aufgeben. Für dich, für uns.

Doch für diese Entscheidung ist es zu spät. Ich hatte meine Chance. Ich habe sie nicht genutzt. Für mich wird es auch keine zweite Chance geben. Nicht mit dir. Du bist fortgegangen. Ich bin zurückgeblieben ... alleine. Ich mache mir Vorwürfe. Hätte ich bloß nicht ... Wenn ich doch nur ... Späte Reue. Zu spät. Ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Ich habe versagt. Versagt als es darum ging die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen, um glücklich zu werden. Zu fühlen. Ich habe mich dagegen entschieden. Gegen meine Gefühle, gegen meine Wünsche und ... gegen dich. Ich habe dich von mir gestoßen. Ich habe dich verletzt. Wieder und wieder. Und doch hast du zu mir gehalten. Trotz allem liebtest du mich. Du hast mich immer unterstützt, warst immer an meiner Seite, wenn ich dich brauchte. Warum? Ich habe es nicht verdient. Womit auch? Warum also warst du immer für mich da? Du hättest mich aufgeben sollen. Hättest mit einer anderen glücklich werden sollen. Doch du tatest es nicht. Nun ist es zu spät um glücklich zu werden. Für dich genauso wie für mich.

Ich fühle mich schuldig. Weil ich dich verletzte. Mehr als nur einmal. Ich verletzte nicht nur deine Seele. Ich verletzte auch deinen Körper. Ich tötete dich. Es war meine Schuld. Ich habe dich auf diese Mission geschickt. Ich kannte die Gefahr. Du kanntest sie auch und bist gegangen. Doch du kamst nicht zurück. Wir haben gewartet und nach dir gesucht. Doch alles was wir fanden waren Trümmer. Sie zerstörten meine Träume. Ihre Spitzen bohrten sich in die Blasen, die meine Traumwelt umschlossen wie Seifenblasen. Meine heile Welt war nicht mehr heil. In ihr herrschte Chaos, Zerstörung und Entsetzen. Die Seifenblase - mein Traum - platzte. Löste sich in nichts auf. Verschwand. Ließ mich alleine in tiefster Dunkelheit und Trauer.

Ich steckte in einem tiefen schwarzen Loch. Ich konnte das Licht am Ende noch erkennen, doch ich kam nicht hinaus. Ich hätte Hilfe gebraucht, um mich daraus zu befreien. Doch es kam keine Hilfe. Denn du warst nicht da. Wer außer dir sollte mir helfen können? Niemand. Ich war allein. Auf mich gestellt. Ohne Hilfe. Ohne Trost.

Nach außen hin ertrug ich alles mit Fassung und Würde. Das ist es doch, was man von einem Captain erwartet. Ein Captain darf nicht fühlen. Aber ich tat es trotzdem. Auch wenn ich meine Gefühle vor anderen versteckte, konnte ich sie nicht mehr leugnen. Mir wurde klar, was ich verloren hatte. Ich hatte dich verloren. Meinen Traum. Meine Zukunft. Meine Hoffnung. Mit dir starb mein Traum. Er endete unerwartet und mit einer unvorstellbaren Brutalität, die mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte. Sie riss mich aus meiner Traumwelt heraus ohne Gnade. Ich konnte nicht zurück. Konnte es nicht ungeschehen machen. Ich war machtlos. Wie jeder Sterbliche. Machtlos über Leben und Tod. Ich hatte keine Macht mehr über meinen Traum und sein Ende. Das Schicksal wollte es anders. Es entriss dich mir. Es beendete meinen Traum. Unnachgiebig und unwiderruflich. Du bist fort. Du kommst nie mehr zurück. Warum hast du mich nicht mitgenommen? Es wäre so einfach dir zu folgen. Jetzt, morgen, in einem oder zehn Jahren. Doch ich habe Pflichten die mich auch jetzt noch von dir trennen. Doch in 40 oder 50 Jahren werden auch die es nicht mehr schaffen. Dann werde ich zu dir kommen. Wir werden wieder vereint sein. Ich weiß, du wirst warten. Du hast immer gewartet.


End file.
